Playing the Game
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: The tension was exquisite, building with every passing glance, every vicious remark, every heatedly locked gaze, and every manipulative move made. Regina and Emma's fist fight leads to a frenzied night of violent and passionate sex, as that tension finally explodes between them. [An extension of episode 1x07]. Pure Smut. One-Shot. Rated M for content-violence, language, and sex.


**A/N: Just a smutty one-shot for kicks, based off of episode 1x07. Rated M for sex and violence (violent sex). Oh, and you will definitely want to try it out with a soundtrack of "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy. Hope you all enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

**I own nothing.**

Playing the Game

The tension was exquisite, building with every passing glance, every vicious remark, every heatedly locked gaze, and every manipulative move made. It grew into a tangible, living entity swirling in the air every time they stepped into each other's personal space. It prickled on their flesh and danced like roaring flames in their eyes, ever devouring one another. That tension was a livewire, buzzing with electricity, each end wrapped tightly around an equally buzzing, deliciously feminine body. Both women strained against it, only causing it to wrap tighter, spark higher and brighter until the heat, the electricity, between them hummed on the precipice of total destruction—an explosion unlike any either had ever experienced but both silently ached for.

The tension coiled like a snake ready to strike, hissing and spitting and desperate to bite as both Regina and Emma masked their longing in hatred and let it live in the air between them. It was their day-to-day, their silently acknowledged but outwardly ignored dynamic of push and pull, fire and ice, loathing and longing, and it was eating them both alive as they continued to draw each other's presence and attention. There was a magnetism between them, hot and dangerous, constantly pulling them together.

They came at one another viciously with burning rage and sinfully delicious fury. It began with Henry, the ever-present struggle between them—created by one and nurtured by the other. They fought over his affection, his love; it was a battle of wills bordering on ownership—who could provide better for him, who could understand him better, who could care for him best, and so on. And then it grew, extending beyond the boundaries of a barely-shared son, into a fierce war of verbal assault and reputational blows. Regina exposed Emma's rocky past, and Emma pushed the Mayor's buttons by slipping through, under, and over her authority to secure a persistent, permanent place in Regina's town and in Henry's life.

They fought over anything and everything, both relevant and irrelevant, until it no long mattered what began the struggle. It became more about being in each other's space, biting at each other's bait, clawing at each other's defenses, both hungry to challenge the other and to rise to the challenges posed. And when the war raging between them evolved from a battle for the affections of a son to a struggle for the affections of a man—Sheriff Graham—all of that burning tension between them finally reached its breaking point, a massive explosion that rocked the air around them.

And it _changed_ _everything_.

* * *

Regina, Emma, and Graham stood just outside of the Mills mausoleum in Storybrooke cemetery, gazes bouncing furiously around as that familiar tension flared into life once more. Regina pulled out all the manipulative stops, pulling a trump card of guilt that unfortunately failed to work.

Her expression wounded and her words only partially biting, she locked gazes with Storybrooke's new Deputy, and softly said, "I don't know what I ever did to you, Ms. Swan, to deserve this." Her voice grew as her anger did, as her fury built, as that tension evolved into a tangible beast between them. "To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

Graham quickly cut in, hoping to alleviate some of the growing tension. "I told you, it's not her."

"None of this happened until she got here," Regina snapped out, refusing to look at either of them, cutting her cold gaze to the ground instead.

Emma could only roll her eyes at that, her own fury building, as she went in for a low blow, as was a constant in the little game she and Regina played so well. "I'm sorry, but did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with _me_, but with _you_?"

Regina did look up then, arching a perfect eyebrow at the blonde and coldly asking, "Excuse me?"

Emma didn't hesitate as she went in for the kill. "Henry came and found _me._" She slowly made her way around, behind Graham, and forward, closer to the woman whose every glance and every word and every move grated at her nerves, and though she'd never admit it aloud, also sizzled and tingled deliciously on her skin. "_Graham _kissed _me_. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madame Mayor, you need to take a good, hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow and offered the smallest hint of a smirk as she posed that last question, and something inside of Regina finally snapped. That tension around them sucked straight from the air like a vacuum, filtering into Regina's pores, and imploded within her. A small, mockingly sweet smile graced her lips for only a second and then her body reacted. The cobra struck.

Regina's fist swung out hard and fast, connecting with the left side of Emma's face with a sickening thud. Emma's entire body flew to the right, crashing into Graham as shocked rippled across the man's features. He struggled to catch her to keep her from falling as he yelled, "REGINA?!"

Graham tumbled to the grass and Emma just barely caught herself before she could join him. All the while, Regina stood her ground, pleased with herself, but then the game shifted. Emma spun around, fury etched into her features like a blazing tattoo, and she struck back.

Emma Swan was certainly no stranger to fist fights. She'd been a scrappy kid and teen in the system, so she knew how to bounce back quickly from a solid blow, and Regina's punch had most definitely been a solid blow. The blonde hadn't really been surprised by that much. What did surprise her, though, was that the fiery explosion that erupted in the side of her face as Regina's fist made contact quickly spread like wildfire, ripping down her entire body and burning madly between her legs. Everything about it made her hot.

Regina was hardly phased by Emma's return blow to her jaw and lip. Her head swung back but she kept her balance even as a sizzling explosion of tingles shot up her spine and rippled through her abdomen. She was only slightly startled then as Emma wasted no time in lunging forward and wrapping around her furiously, constricting around her like a snake before slamming her entire body into the stone wall of the mausoleum, completely oblivious to Graham's cry of "Stop!"

Regina just glared smugly at Emma even as her back met forcefully with the wall of the mausoleum. She wanted this. She was practically begging the blonde to hit her again, but Graham, finally on his feet, quickly intervened. He grabbed his thrashing Deputy and dragged her away from the still-poised Mayor. Regina calmly strode away from the mausoleum, licking at the spot of blood now present on her lower lip, and a new wave of tingles shot through her body as the coppery taste settled on her tongue.

Emma shook off her rage, ripping out of Graham's arms, but she couldn't shake the throbbing in her chest, in her ears, and between her thighs. It just wouldn't fade, so she made a quick escape, scathing as she went. "Not worth it," she growled out as she marched out of the cemetery and Regina could only smirk, watching her go.

All the while she was thinking, _We'll see about that, Ms. Swan._

* * *

Later that evening, Regina was still steaming over the physical blows both delivered to and received from Emma Swan, whom she believed to be the bane of her existence. She had already put Henry to bed and was unsuccessfully attempting to calm her buzzing body with a tumbler of her signature cider in the study when a soft knock sounded from the front of the mansion. She could only assume that it was Graham coming to make amends for everything that had happened, but she was certainly in for an explosive surprise.

She quickly made her way to the door, swinging it open to reveal a slightly bruised Deputy Swan, all wild golden curls, red leather, and dangerous eyes. And everything about the woman immediately set Regina's teeth on edge, but she also couldn't deny the fire that reignited in her gut, spreading down her abdomen and pooling like a burning river in the apex of her thighs. "Ms. Swan," she said, arching an eyebrow, "come to apologize, have you?"

Emma only smirked at her and said, "Hardly. I'm here to a put an end to this little game we've been playing."

Regina chuckled dryly and simply asked, "Oh?"

Emma nodded in answer and the tension was so thick between them that both could feel it vibrating on their flesh. She quickly moved, stepping so far into Regina's personal space that their noses were nearly brushing. "Got a problem with that?" She asked as they breathed the same heated air.

Regina smirked at her and said, "As a matter of fact I do." She then thoroughly surprised the blonde by roughly grabbing the open edges of red leather and spinning around, thrusting Emma into the mansion and sending the blonde stumbling into the foyer. She clicked the door softly closed behind her so as to avoid waking her sleeping son and made her way toward the Deputy, a dangerous gleam glinting in her eyes as she stalked forward.

She stepped into Emma's personal space again, leaning close so that her lips nearly grazed the blonde's ear and whispered, "You see, Ms. Swan, I like to play." And then she brushed past Emma and regally sauntered toward the study, leaving the blonde to smirk, hands planted on her hips, before turning and following the Mayor.

Regina stepped into her study, making her way to the center of the room. When she heard the door click closed, she knew that Emma had followed her and she couldn't help the devilish grin that graced her full lips. However, when she turned to face the blonde, she hardly had time to process what was happening before a palm made furious contact with her face, causing the cut on her lip to reopen. Her head whipped to the side before it snapped back and Regina turned flashing, furious, hungry eyes to the woman in front of her.

Emma only smiled wickedly and growled out, "I like to _win_."

"Mmm," Regina hummed, licking the coppery blood from her lip again and locking gazes with the blonde. The pain was like sex itself as it rippled through her body and brought her to the edge of a blissfully exquisite oblivion. "As do I," she whispered and then she lunged.

The two women latched onto each other, all fire and fists. They struggled against one another, scratching and biting at each other, before Regina gained the upper hand and slammed Emma hard against the wall of the study. She thrust a hand into blonde curls, digging her nails into a soft scalp, and slammed Emma's head into the wall with a heavy thud.

Emma grunted as her head made contact but instead of pushing Regina away, she buried her fingertips in the woman's soft sides and yanked her closer, both of them absentmindedly humming their approval as their bodies melted together against the wall. Regina used her hold in Emma's hair to violently yank the blonde's head back, ignoring the resounding crack that sounded through the room as the Deputy's neck popped with the sudden movement.

Emma growled out as pain and pleasure devoured each other and became one, her head forcefully tilted back to expose her long, slender neck, and she could only manage a rumbling, guttural moan as Regina's mouth took her flesh. The Mayor's skillful tongue stroked her from the base of her neck, up the column of her throat, across the underside of her still aching jaw, and over her chin, before gleaming white teeth sunk viciously into her bottom lip and the taste of copper spilled into her mouth. Emma's entire body nearly exploded with the sensation.

Regina sucked the blood from Emma's lip and moaned at the taste just as the blonde's hands moved quickly from her sides and gripped at the front of her silken shirt. Tiny buttons scattered madly to the floor, sliding through the room as Emma unceremoniously ripped open Regina's top to expose a black, lacy bra cupping full breasts, sinfully tan skin, and a rigid, toned abdomen. Emma then raked her nails down Regina's exposed chest and stomach, eliciting a hungry moan from the brunette that both women felt quake over their entire bodies and straight to their equally throbbing cores.

Regina pushed away from the blonde, just an inch or two to glance down at her shredded top before smirking at the woman in front of her and growling out, "You'll pay for that, Ms. Swan."

Emma laughed coldly before lunging forward and digging her fingers into Regina's biceps. She spun the woman forcefully around and tugged her in. The Mayor's back collided roughly with Emma's front as the blonde yanked Regina's head roughly to the side by the hair and sank her teeth into a tan neck. Emma's free hand slid down the front of Regina's body before landing between toned thighs clad in black dress pants. She cupped Regina's sex hard and hot as she slid her tongue roughly along the shell of the brunette's ear and whispered, "Is this your price?"

Small bursts of light and color popped behind Regina's eyelids as she clamped her eyes tightly closed, the sensation of Emma's hand roughly cupping her core ripping through her like a tidal wave and momentarily threatening her ability to remain conscious. She hissed in a sharp breath to steady herself as teeth sunk into her neck over and over, never offering her any respite from the pain in her flesh now warring with the pleasure humming in her sex.

She heard Emma chuckle softly against her ear and it instantly snapped her back to reality, her head clearing quickly so that she could actually process thought again. She sank a sharp elbow in the Deputy's abdomen, causing the woman to double over as air shot from her lungs and she grunted in pain. Regina grinned wickedly as she jerked away from the now gasping blonde. She turned toward Emma and they both shared a devious smile even as the Deputy was bent over, holding her stomach where the Mayor's elbow had made heavy contact.

Regina quickly ripped the remains of her shirt off, pulling it swiftly down her arms, and tossed it to the floor, her fiery gaze locking with Emma's equally burning one. She watched as the Deputy pulled herself to full stature once more just barely in time for them to go at one another again. Emma yanked her own jacket off, letting it fly several feet away from them, before Regina's hands latched onto the bottom of her black tank top, jerked it up over a mess of tangled curls, and flung it away.

The Mayor then spun the Deputy around and slammed her into the wall again, this time with the entire front of her body smashed thickly against the wall, causing her skin to prickle as the cold of the stone warred with the heat of her buzzing flesh. Regina forcefully pushed a knee between Emma's thighs from behind to separate her legs. While one hand moved to roughly lock Emma's hands above her head and hold them in place at the wrists, Regina's other hand cupped the blonde's ass fiercely before sliding under and up to push at a soaked core through the thick material of skin-tight jeans.

Emma growled as the pressure excited her but it just wasn't enough, so before Regina could make another move, the blonde swiftly kicked out a leg, swiping it hard at the Mayor's feet and completely knocking the woman to the ground. The brunette's back collided with the marble floor so violently that it knocked the air from her lungs and she grunted in pain. She caught her breath just as Emma was ripping open the buckle of her belt and popping loose the button on her jeans. In an instant, she was on the ground, climbing over the top of the Mayor as Regina chuckled dryly and asked, "Eager to have me on my back, Deputy?"

"Eager to put you in your place, Madame Mayor," Emma bit back before grinning devilishly and adding, "_beneath_ me."

Regina cocked an eyebrow at the blonde in challenge before bucking her hips roughly up so that her clothed sex collided deliciously with Emma's. Emma gasped audibly and Regina took the moment of surprise as leverage, flipping the blonde over so that she was now straddling the Deputy, looking smugly down at her. She then leaned down so that their torsos slid together, a delicious friction sparking between them. She locked gazes with Emma as their lips just barely brushed, and whispered, "Everyone knows I'm the top, Ms. Swan."

Emma couldn't stand the tension any longer. She roughly latched onto the back of Regina's head and pulled, smashing their lips together, the taste of copper erupting between them as the cut on Regina's lower lip bled thickly with the pressure. Tongues dueled fiercely as hands grabbed and nails scratched and bodies writhed against one another. Emma popped open the clasp of Regina's bra as the brunette ground down into her, making both of them gasp and moan into each other's mouths.

Regina leaned back just enough to allow her bra to slide down her arms and drop to the floor. As soon as her breasts were free of their last confining article of clothing, Emma's face was in her chest, heated lips latching onto a nipple and biting so forcefully that Regina couldn't help but cry out loud. Her fingernails dug into Emma's scalp and back as the blonde bit and sucked at her again and again. The second time she cried out, one of the Deputy's hands quickly smacked into her, clamping tightly over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Emma rolled them forward then, so that Regina's back was on the floor again and her legs were wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist. Emma bucked her hips forward over and over, grinding the open buckle of her belt and jeans into the Mayor's throbbing sex. Regina met her eagerly, thrust for thrust, locking her ankles over the blonde's ass. She was hungry for more pressure, desperate for a much-needed release with the only person capable of driving her to the sharpest edge of the highest cliff.

Their chests heaved as Regina practically ripped through the material of Emma's bra and jerked it away. She cupped the Deputy's breasts fully, digging her nails into the soft, pliant flesh and watched as the sting of pain had Emma's eyes rolling back and a spine-tingling moan bubbling up from her throat. They continued to thrust against each other, both unable to stop the desperate, hungry, angry movements of their bodies as they collided over and over again, but it wasn't enough. They both wanted more, needed more. So much more.

They both panted heavily as their teeth gnashed together in another violent kiss, as if each was trying to devour the other. Regina grabbed onto Emma's ass and pulled her tightly in, holding their cores together and she thrust upwards and ground into the other woman. Emma growled her approval before jerking backwards and latching onto the waistband of Regina's dress pants. She yanked them down along with the Mayor's matching black lace panties and instantly exposed Regina's slick, soaked, swollen, and gleaming sex. Her mouth watered as she tossed the pants and underwear away and she wasted no time in claiming her prize.

Regina cried out again as hot lips closed around her sex, a rough tongue swiping up the length of her and dipping into her over and over. She thrust both hands into blonde locks and pushed Emma's head further into her so that she could literally feel the grin that erupted on the Deputy's face with the movement. Emma's nails embedded in Regina's thighs and hips as she sucked at the flooding juices coating her lips and chin before wrapping her mouth around the Mayor's clit and sucking so forcefully that it instantly sent Regina soaring over the edge and into orgasm.

Regina bit into her bottom lip to keep from crying out again, the metallic taste of blood sizzling on her tongue as she thrust desperately into the Deputy's mouth, riding out every glorious wave of her climax. And as soon as it passed, she wasted no time in flipping Emma over and crawling up her body. Her head swam with the dizzy aftermath of her orgasm even as she planted a knee on each side of the blonde's head and lowered her sex to that heated mouth once more, already aching for another blissful oblivion.

"Fuck, yes," Regina hissed out as Emma thrust a strong, skilled tongue into her opening and stroked in fast, hard circles inside her.

The Mayor thrust forward and down as Emma's hand collided hotly with the bare skin of her ass, the sting of which only caused her to further soak the blonde's mouth. As she rode the Deputy's face, Regina leaned back for better leverage. She planted one hand on the floor to steady herself and slipped the other just under the waistband of Emma's jeans and panties.

She slid her middle finger through the length of Emma's sex and immediately both heard and felt the blonde's answering moan. It vibrated in her core so deliciously that she could do nothing but buck her hips frantically forward, physically begging for more. Emma's hips, too, were now thrusting, desperate for Regina's continued touch, but she made sure to never stop her ministrations, thoroughly fucking the brunette's opening with her tongue.

Regina was so close now that she could feel her gut clenching, her thighs trembling. She needed the orgasm like she needed air in her lungs and she intended to have it. She ran a quick circle around Emma's clit before pressing down violently on the small bud and was instantly rewarded. Emma growled into her sex and it sent Regina spiraling over the edge. She cried out as she shot forward, now hovering over Emma's face as she thrust into that talented mouth over and over, her orgasm flooding over the blonde's tongue and dripping down her chin.

Dizziness clouded her vision as colors burst behind her eyes. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had and she nearly blacked out with the incredible force of it as it rocketed through her. She nearly crumbled as she rolled off of Emma's face, her knees aching from digging into the floor, but she didn't care. Her chest was heaving and her body was buzzing with such an electric pleasure that she could hardly believe she was still conscious.

She was given no time to recover, though, as Emma quickly rolled on top of her, bracing herself with a hand on each side of Regina's head. They locked heated gazes and both grinned wickedly at the other. Emma then grabbed one of Regina's hands and shoved it beneath the waistband of her jeans and underwear as she licked a line up the brunette's throat. "Fuck me," she demanded, pushing Regina's fingers into her sex with her own.

Regina nearly came again with those words as she roughly pushed two fingers up into Emma and moaned as the Deputy's walls crushed tightly around her. She thrust in only twice before adding a third finger and thoroughly fucking the hell out of the woman now on top of her. Emma moaned loudly as she rode Regina's hand and raked her nails down the brunette's chest and stomach. She then leaned forward and latched onto the Mayor's mouth.

Regina groaned as she licked the remains of her own orgasm from the blonde's tongue. She smirked and whispered against those lips, "You taste like me, dear. Exquisite."

Those words had Emma thrusting harder and more frantically against Regina's slick palm, those three skilled fingers forcing in before curling upward and stroking the ribbed patch of flesh that would surely send her over the edge any second. "So wet," Regina moaned out as their torsos slipped and slid together, slick with sweat, their nipples grazing and hardening into rigid peaks as both growled out their pleasure at the sensation.

"Shut up and fuck me," Emma bit out as she sunk her teeth into Regina's neck and used her hands to push at the top of her jeans, sliding them down past her ass and never ceasing her frantic thrusts. As soon as she was further and better exposed, Regina flipped them both over and pulled out of Emma just long enough to rip the jeans away entirely. She then locked a hand under Emma's knee and pushed the woman's leg up so that the Deputy's sex spread and opened beautifully for her, positively dripping and swollen.

Regina licked her lips at the sight and said, "As you wish," before thrusting three fingers into the blonde again without preamble. Emma cried out as the Mayor filled her so thoroughly that she could practically feel the woman in her organs, in her cells. It was deliciously painful and pleasurable at the same time. And Emma only wanted more of it.

Regina drew a pert nipple into her mouth, periodically biting down as she slammed her thigh into the back of her hand to make her thrusts more forceful, deeper, harder, and so fucking fulfilling. Emma's moans and writhing hips were driving her wild as Regina moved her mouth to the blonde's neglected nipple and as soon as she bit down, she simultaneously curled her fingers and drove them into the Deputy's g-spot. Emma cried out almost comically, breath slamming through her lips and her entire body surging up off of the floor and crashing into the body hovering above her as she rocketed into orgasm.

As soon as Emma toppled over the edge and into climax, her inner walls clamping forcefully down around Regina's fingers, the Mayor lowered her mouth to the blonde's side and sunk her teeth hard into the soft, sensitive skin over Emma's ribcage and just under her left breast. She broke the skin in seconds, and the pain of it caused Emma to spiral into another orgasm, her body going rigid, before her first had even finished. She came so hard that black spots popped in front of her eyes and Regina's face blurred in and out of focus.

Regina watched with a satisfied smirk as Emma's eyes hazed over and then the blonde's entire body went limp as she blacked out from the combined overwhelming sensations of pain and pleasure. The Mayor nearly came just at seeing how effectively she'd pleasured the woman lying limp and unconscious beneath her. It was a delicious sight, stroking her ego in the best way.

Regina slipped her fingers out of Emma's still-dripping sex and licked them thoroughly clean, moaning at the taste of the blonde's pleasure. She slowly rose to her feet, knees aching and thighs trembling, and strode over to her desk to pour herself a tumbler of cider just as Emma was coming back to consciousness. The Deputy panted heavily and her brow furrowed in confusion as she realized that Regina was no longer on top of her or inside her. Her eyes quickly found her, though, as they flitted around the study, and Emma nearly came again at the sight in front of her.

The Mayor was standing gloriously naked in front of the fireplace, the dancing flames of the fire setting her sinfully sexy, tanned, and toned skin beautifully aglow. Emma swallowed thickly, her gaze devouring every inch of the woman across the room, before she quickly rose to her feet and went to join her. She took the tumbler of cider that Regina was already holding out for her and downed it in one easy gulp.

The cider stung as it slipped down her throat and sizzled nicely in her stomach, and she closed her eyes reverently as she savored the flavor and the feeling. When she opened them again, she was surprised to see that Regina was watching her, eyes curious and intense. She smirked at the brunette and asked, "What?"

Regina raked her gaze down the blonde's body and realization hit her like a hammer to a nail. She had wanted this since the night she'd met the infuriating Emma Swan, a fact that now seemed so obvious in the aftermath of such intense passion. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had," she said, being honest and mature enough to pay respect where respect was due. That, and she was hoping that it wouldn't be the last one she would ever receive from the blonde.

"No kidding," Emma answered her, nodding her head and grinning at the woman. "I should've stolen your boyfriend a long time ago."

Regina chuckled dryly at that before sipping at her cider some more. "I don't think boyfriends are going to be an issue any longer."

Emma arched an eyebrow at that and asked, "That good, huh?"

"Ms. Swan, must I remind you that you were unconscious on my study floor only moments ago?" Regina quipped, rolling her eyes.

The Deputy's cheeks flushed heavily as she dipped her head and said, "Touché." They both laughed softly before Emma added, "But Regina, considering you just fucked me on _your study floor_, maybe you could call me Emma for once?"

Regina licked her lips, mirth glinting in her eyes. She turned and sat her empty tumbler on her desk before turning back to the blonde and sauntering toward her. They locked gazes for only a second before the Mayor slipped right past the Deputy and continued on toward the couch just behind her. As she passed she silkily asked, "Shall we go again, _Emma_?"

Emma's core throbbed to life once more as her name slipped across Regina's lips, and she instantly found herself nodding, turning to the follow the Mayor to the couch.


End file.
